Double Date
by louiselane
Summary: What happens when Chloe, Lex, Clark, and Lois decide to boycott Valentine's Day?


**TITLE:** Double Date  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** What happens when Chloe, Lex, Clark, and Lois decide to boycott Valentine's Day?  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex.  
**SPOILER:** Krypto  
**DEDICATION:** To Leto for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Naughty Seduction, Clark/Lois and Chloe/Lex thread on fan forum and DTS.

Chloe Sullivan was finishing her editorial for The Torch about Valentine's Day. She looked at her article and sighed. Despite the fact that it was a stupid and commercial holiday, the young reporter couldn't help feeling depressed at the prospect of spending another Valentine's Day alone.

"Come on Smallville. Are you going to spend the whole night mopping because of Lana? " Chloe could hear Lois complaining from out in the hallway. "She already has Jason to celebrate this stupid holiday with her."

"Stupid?" Clark asked surprised.

"Yeah. This holiday has one purpose only: To sell Hallmark cards and Godiva's chocolates."

"And how about the presents?" Clark reminds her.

"Oh those too!" Lois nodded.

"Guys, I can hear you from in here." Chloe yells as they arrive at the Torch office. "What is going on?"

"I'm trying to convince Clark to not spent Valentine's Day crying into his pillow." Lois explained with a smirk.

"I'm not going to be crying in to my pillow!" Clark protested.

"So, move on with your life, Kent." Lois glanced at him. "Lana is not the only fish in the sea. You have a whole ocean."

"Yeah. She's right, Clark." Chloe agreed with Lois. One of the things she loved about her cousin was how honest she was.

"So, what I'm gonna do then?" Clark asked. "There's nothing to do here."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Chloe asked already annoyed with their argument.

"I'm trying to escape from that sneeze machine." Lois shrugged.

"Shelby?" Chloe asked. "But he is so cute."

"Okay. He's cute sneeze machine." Lois nods.

Suddenly, Lex arrived and interrupted them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" The bald billionaire asked curiously.

"Hi Lex." Chloe grinned at him. "We are trying to figure out what to do on this terrible holiday."

"Terrible? Why?" Lex asked confused. "It's one of my favorites."

Of course it is - Chloe thought - "Maybe if you have a date but in our case, we don't."

"Who wants to celebrate anyway?" Clark asked bitterly.

"I have an idea." Lex suddenly said. "How about a double date?"

"What?" Lois, Clark and Chloe all asked at once.

"We four can go out together and not celebrate the holiday. It can be our anti-celebration."

"Sounds interesting" Chloe chuckled taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, Lex." Clark glanced at Lois suspiciously. "Where can we go here in Smallville?"

"Who said anything about Smallville?" Lex sniggered. "I was thinking of Metropolis, a game and a dinner. What do you think?"

"It could be an idea." Lois was excited with the idea. "Unless you are too chicken to accept the challenge." She teased Clark who rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'm in!" Clark said before angrily leaving the office.

"Man, he is so easy to handle." Lois joked as she followed him out. "Hey, Smallville"

Chloe and Lex were finally alone in The Torch.

"They are so in denial." Chloe laughs after they leave.

"Did you notice that too?'" Lex asked surprised. "I thought I was the only one."

"Even a blind man could see better than those two."

"So, Chloe" Lex approached her. "Are you really thinking of boycotting Valentine's Day?"

"I was what was I supposed to do Lex? I don't have a date I mean, I didn't have Are you my date?" She blushed as realization hit her.

"I think so." Lex smirked as he drew near her. "Why? Are you uncomfortable with that?"

"No, not at all. I'm glad I'm going out with you and not with some high school jerk."

"Don't worry Chloe. I'll make this night memorable."

That night, they went together to watch the Metropolis Bulldogs football game. They were Clark and Lex's favorite team but to their surprise Lois and Chloe were also enjoying the game.

"Where did you learn to play?" Lois yelled at one of the players. "Clark can play better than you."

"Thank you, Lois." Clark shrugged with an annoyed look.

"I'm surprised, Chloe. I thought you girls would have going to a football game." Lex asked surprised.

"Are you kidding, with the Bulldogs playing? Lois and I are a big fans of them ever since well forever!"

When the game was over, they went to celebrate the Bulldog's victory at a Mexican restaurant. After eating some tacos, enchiladas, nachos, and quesadillas with lots of pepper and throwing back a couple of tequila shots, they were all pretty drunk. As they were leaving Lois stumbled and fell into Clark's arms.

They all agreed to walk around before going back to Smallville in Lex's limo.

Lois and Chloe decided to stop into a rental video store. Chloe picked up the "Spiderman" DVD cover to look at.

"I didn't know you liked Superheroes, Chloe." Lex glanced at her.

"Yes, I love Spiderman. He is so selfless and good. I also love his romance with Mary Jane."

"See? I don't understand that." Lois interrupted. "How can she be so blind and not notice Spiderman and Peter Parker are the same person? It's so obvious."

"I don't know, Lois." Chloe looked at Clark and smiled. "Some people have lots of facades."

"Maybe, but I'll never would be fooled like that."

After they came back to Smallville and dropped Lois and Clark off at the farm, the limo drove to Chloe's house.

"So, did you like the night, Chloe?" Lex asked.

"Yes it was a perfect anti-celebration. We should do that every year." Chloe grinned at him.

"Yeah, we should." Lex smiled.

"I told you I was going to make this night memorable." Lex says as he begins to lean in towards her.

"How?" Chloe asked as Lex moved his head to kiss her. They exchanged looks before the kissing.

"So?" Lex glanced at her.

"Like you said," Chloe smiled, "It was memorable."

**The End**


End file.
